


What If

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: What if Harvey and Donna hadn’t lost a decade denying their feelings?





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on tumblr yesterday and well...this short scene is the result.

Donna watched Mike and Rachel swaying on the dance floor, the newlyweds already in a bubble of their own as the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

Her best friend was a vision in white and Donna couldn’t help but fondly remember when _she_ had been a bride.

“Remember when that used to be us?” Harvey asked.

It was almost scary sometimes how in sync they could be. But after almost fifteen years she was used to it.

“Young and in love,” Donna sighed.

“Now we’re old and in love.”

“Speak for yourself,” she snorted.

“Sorry. I forgot Donna Paulsen Specter doesn’t age.”

“Damn right,” she mumbled, moving some of the hair away from her daughter’s face.

Ali was sprawled out across her parents, the upper part of her body resting on Donna’s lap while her gangly five year old legs were on Harvey’s. She had passed out a while ago and Donna knew they should start heading home but neither she nor her husband felt like moving just yet.

_They really were getting old._

Harvey reached out, pulling at his jacket that he’d used as a blanket to better cover his daughter.

“My back’s already starting to ache just thinking about carrying her to the car,” he complained.

Donna let out a soft laugh as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I’m serious. I can’t keep doing that anymore. Age _is_ catching up to me.”

“Harvey _you’re_ the one who spoils her and still carries her everywhere,” Donna reminded him.

“Well like her mother I can’t say no to her,” he replied drily.

“It’s not my fault she inherited all my charm.”

Harvey snorted in response and Donna managed to find enough energy to glare at him.

“Something you wanna say?” she challenged.

“Just that _charm_ isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have married me then,” she huffed.

“That’s the one good decision I’ve ever made in my life.”

The corners of Donna’s mouth quirked up. She didn’t disagree.

“You’re such a sap.”

“Only for you,” Harvey instantly responded.

“I rest my case.”

Before he could retaliate, the bride and groom appeared in front of them.

“So how’s married life?” Donna asked, stretching a hand out towards Rachel.

“It’s been a good two hours,” she laughed.

“Give it time.”

“Something _you_ wanna say?” Harvey asked this time, shooting his wife a look.

“No I’m good.”

“Aw. Pretty soon we’ll be the old married couple bickering in the corner of the room,” Mike said, wrapping an arm around Rachel.

“Excuse me?” Donna immediately questioned.

“Donna doesn’t age,” Harvey explained.

“We’ll see about that when we’re all at Ali’s wedding in a few years,” Mike said, nodding at her sleeping form.

_“Few years?!”_

“Don’t even bring that up. This morning she said she couldn’t wait to get married and Harvey almost had a damn heart attack,” Donna said, rolling her eyes.

“There’s no one in the world good enough for his baby girl?” Rachel teased before he could argue.

“No there actually isn’t,” he responded.

“Yeah I’m with you on that,” Donna agreed.

“No wonder the kid has such a big ego,” Mike mumbled, earning himself a swat in the arm from Rachel.

“Mike it may be your wedding night but I _will_ punch you,” Donna threatened.

“We need to go and say hi to everyone else and stuff,” Rachel quickly intervened before an all out war could commence. “You know how it is.”

“Yeah I think we’re gonna leave now too,” Harvey said.

Bending over, Rachel placed a tender kiss on Ali’s forehead.

“Tell her she was an amazing flower girl.”

“Best part of the ceremony,” Mike added with a smile.

“Will do,” Donna replied. “You two enjoy your honeymoon.”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and found herself on the receiving end of a glare from Rachel.

“We will,” Mike smirked and Rachel shifted her stare to him.

The couple waved at their friends as they walked off and Donna yawned as she rested her head against Harvey again.

“Ready to go?” she murmured.

“Give me two minutes. Let me prolong the back pain a little longer.”

“You’re such an old man,” she giggled into his shoulder.

“And yet you love me.”

“Always,” she said, warmth encompassing her from head to toe.

As Donna leaned against her husband, with their little girl asleep on top of her, she was suddenly filled with bright affection for her family.

Her life hadn’t turned out the way she thought it would but _this_ was better than anything she could have imagined.

_This was perfect._

Letting her eyes fall shut for just a moment, Donna basked in the sounds of laughter and light chatter bouncing off the walls, holding on to the two people who were her entire world.

She had spent years searching for _something more_ , unable to escape the nagging feeling that something was missing.

The day she met Harvey Specter, she found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this thing!


End file.
